


Trying To Forget

by Waterrain



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aoba trying to forget by doing all kinds of stuff with others, Koujaku feelings awakening, M/M, Multi, Trip and Virus having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba tries to kill off and forget his feelings toward Koujaku. Virus and Trip give him advise on how to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dramatical Murder. This chapter is in Aoba's Point of View.

Trying To Forget

By Waterrain  
\-------------

I'm in love with my childhood friend: Koujaku. However there are a few issues with that for he is straight, always flirting with girls, and playing around a whole lot. Not to mention he is my best friend and I do not want to risk him hating me for having that kind of feeling towards him.

Only two people know: Virus and Trip for I had told them due to being very drunk, depressed, and they suggested to me 'Wouldn't playing around help you forget your feelings, Aoba'. It kinda makes sense.  
However I have zero skills with flirting and I can't use Koujaku's flirty lines on men. I have all of those flirting words he has said to women memorized and I sigh deeply. How exactly do two guys flirt with each other?

I decided to go to Virus and Trip for advise they are pretty smart guys. They like to say 'We are your fans, Aoba' which I really don't get to be honest, but well they are nice and always willing to listen to me. Regardless of whether I'm drunk or not drunk. I went to their place it isn't small nor large.

"Well, Aoba. Flirting isn't always needed when playing around." Virus stated calmly.

"Yeah, Aoba." Trip said while smiling and I blinked my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously and they chuckled.

"Sometimes it can be blunt and be like..." Virus stated calmly and did a hmmm sound.

"Let's fuck." Virus and Trip said at once while smiling. I gape at them and my cheeks are burning.

"That would be impossible. Way too blunt." I muttered while shaking my head. "Anyway, I don't want to have sex. Kissing and touching would be alright. So any advise on that?"

"Make sure to let the man know that before hand about the no sex." Virus informed me and I nod my head at him.

"Yeah, Aoba." Trip said and he touched my lips with his finger. "If there is any trouble lower your voice and say stop in a very firm voice. Okay, Aoba?" 

I don't really get that, but I nod my head and they seem to be in thinking mode. I haven't ever kissed anyone, what if I make a mistake, and what if no one wants to even play around with me. I'm not good looking like Koujaku nor am I great with words or anything. I lower my eyes and sigh softly. Perhaps this plan won't work.

"We can help you practice, Aoba." Virus and Trip said to me. "We are your biggest fans and all that."

I was silent for a few minutes, thinking it over, and I nod my head. 

"If it wouldn't be any trouble at all." I said softly to them. Virus and Trip hugged me. I recall Koujaku's words to me from I forget how long ago: 'Aoba, You go with the flow too often and it is going to get you into trouble....If it does I'll help you out of that trouble just let me know, Aoba'. I wonder why I'm recalling such words now. Virus and Trip: I have known them for a long time not as long as Koujaku though. 

"A crash course on kissing." Virus whispered into my ear and I have discovered that these ears of mine are sensitive. 

"All kinds of kisses, Aoba." Trip commented and he suddenly twirled his fingers around my hair gently. I was about to protest for I don't like my hair being touched for it tends to hurt. How his touch was so gentle it didn't hurt at all, he put it to his lips, and kissed my hair. My cheeks burning, it felt so nice, legs feeling like jelly, and their arms are firmly holding me up keeping my legs from giving out. Virus on the right while Trip is on the left side of me.

"We haven't even kissed you on the lips, but already in this state." Virus muttered and I gasped as he licked my ear. Trip kissing my hair then his lips goes to my neck and began to suck on it hard. This is embarrassing for I am like this and not much has been done at all. Trip sucking various locations on my neck and Virus doing the same on different locations. I was breathing heavily, eyes half closed, and Virus kissed me so hard on my lips. It was slightly painful, but felt good and then Trip kissed my lips hard. I felt like a wreck and it was just from kissing. My lips felt big and swollen.

"Enough for today." Trip said while smiling while holding my chin up. 

"After all don't want to overwhelm you." Virus stated calmly to me while holding my hand.

"We are your biggest fans, Aoba." Virus and Trip said at the same time. I nod my head, cheeks burning, and slowly made my way back home. I ended up bumping quite literally into Koujaku. 

"Hey, Aoba. How ar-" Koujaku started to say, but then his words stopped for some reason and I blinked my eyes at him. He stared at me, gaping, and eyes wide. "What the hell happened? Are you okay, Aoba?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked in a confused voice and he sighs deeply while looking into my eyes.

"Aoba, Your entire neck is...covered in hickies. I know the difference between hickies, bruises, and mosquito bites. Also your lips are swollen and your cheeks are flushed." Koujaku informed me and he brought out a small mirror. I looked into the mirror, I gaped in shock, and I have been walking around looking like this?! I groaned and this is completely embarrassing. "So what happened?"

"....Just playing around...to see what it is like.." I muttered and glanced away from him. "I don't plan on having sex with them. They are just being nice and such by helping me practice. Don't want to embarrass myself too much.."

"Them? Who are them?" Koujaku's voice sounded odd and I look at the time. I recall earlier Koujaku making a date with some woman. Best to remind him of that...Not to mention pretty sure it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him that them are Virus and Trip for he pretty much hates those two...

"Anyway, You will late for your date if you don't hurry Koujaku. After all I know how you don't want to disappoint the ladies and it's not good to break promises." I told him and swiftly walked away. I don't want Koujaku to look bad by being late, he is great, wonderful, and....I don't want to be in his way. I am in love with him, I want him to be happy even if it isn't with me, and I wipe away my tears. Virus and Trip are nice enough to help me out even though I don't deserve it. 

Good thing Koujaku pointed out the hickies and everything before I got home...Just have to sneak in, put on a scarf, and hide those countless hickies. Wonder when they will fade away? Good thing it is cold otherwise wearing a scarf would be a bit odd.  
\-----  
To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dramatical Murder. Hope you all enjoy this a bit (^_^)/ This chapter is in Koujaku's Point of View.

Trying To Forget

By Waterrain  
\-------------

It was shocking seeing Aoba looking like that...Neck covered in hickies, lips swollen, cheeks flushed, and his hair being more messy than usual.   
First thought maybe he was attacked or drunk or something. However he told me that he decided to play around, but no sex and pratcing with 'them'. It bothered me a whole lot. Who was them? I have a feeling more than likely those bastards: Virus and Trip.

I wasn't too focused on my date. We ate dinner and later on had sex. My mind was full of thoughts about Aoba. How far did he go? How many? Did he go with guys or ladies or what?   
Feelings which I had buried long ago are slowly coming out. I sighed heavily and shake my head. Maybe it's a phase or something that Aoba is going through....playing around. Never thought he would play around. I wandered around for a bit and with my bad luck..

"Ah, It's Aoba's childhood friend." Trip said while smirking faintly.

"You can play all you want with the ladies." Virus commented and I frowned at him. "No need to worry about Aoba. He is well taken care of by us."

"We are his biggest fans." Trip stated calmly and I was tempted to punch them, but held back for Aoba would be upset. I glared at them and they smirked cockily before walking away. My fists clenched, those two give me a bad feeling, and Aoba for some reason actually enjoys their company.

"Hey, Aoba!" I called out to him. He was a bit far away, but stopped and turned back looking at me. Virus on the right while Trip was on the left side of Aoba. Those two creeps looked a bit annoyed, I walked over, and said calmly "I hope I am not interrupting anything" to Aoba.

"Not at all, Koujaku." Aoba commented and he smiles at me faintly. "I see no one is following you around today."

"Glad to run into you, Aoba. I'll be meeting up with Mizuki. Want to come with me? It's been a while since it's been me, you, and Mizuki." I told him. Aoba thought for a moment before agreeing and I smiled gently at him. 

"See you two later." Aoba told them. Virus and Trip kissed Aoba on the cheek before leaving. I clenched my fists, took a deep breath, and slowly release it. I hate those two so much and to be honest Aoba is too trusting. We walked to the Black Needle and Mizuki warmly greeted us.

"Nice to see you too, Aoba." Mizuki said cheerfully to him. "Going to be fun tonight."  
\------  
To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dramatical Murder. This chapter is in Aoba's Point of View.

Trying To Forget

By Waterrain  
\-------------  
I am sitting on Mizuki's lap, arms around his neck, and head on top of his shoulder. I forget how many drinks I have had at all. Brain fuzzy and giggling for no reason.

"Aoba such a light weight." Mizuki commented while chuckling and his arms around my hips. "I thought you would be on Koujaku's lap."

"No way. He is a very dear, precious, and amazing childhood best friend that puts up with me. He loves the ladies a lot and well his fans would just slay me." I stated firmly and cheeks puffed out. No way would I do this to Koujaku. I don't want him to hate me. I don't want to risk losing him. I got to forget this feeling of love that I have towards him. I got to forget it. I must bury it alive, Keep it locked up, and bottled. I squirmed a bit making myself more comfortable and I heard Mizuki take a sharp intake of breath. 

"Fuck, Aoba. Just stay still okay." Mizuki groaned and I blinked my eyes. I could just barely hear him saying 'A man can only take so much' under his breath. 

"Huh? What's wrong, Mizuki?" I asked him. Mizuki sighs deeply and he shakes his head.

"So I am not very dear, precious, and amazing childhood friend?" Mizuki asked in a sulkily voice and I giggled at him.

"We didn't meet as kids, silly." I replied while grinning widely at him.

"Hah so cold, Aoba." Mizuki said while using his left hand to pinch my nose.

"Aoba...It's getting late." Koujaku informed me and I moved my hips slightly while nodding my head. Mizuki groans quietly, his arms holding me in place, and I put my head back on his shoulder. Such nice shoulders.

"I feel like talking dirty, but not actually doing anything. Huh wonder what that is called?" I asked and I kissed Mizuki on his nose. I heard a glass being picked up, Koujaku drinking more, and I kissed Mizuki on the cheeks. He didn't protest and just held me. No more wiggling.

"Teasing." Mizuki replied to me and his eyes looking into mine. I heard him mutter under his breath 'Such a damn tease, Aoba'. I giggled and kissed him on the ear.

"What kind of dirty talk?" Koujaku asked quietly and I hugged Mizuki. He is so warm, cozy, and such a nice guy for putting up with me. Tonight he hasn't asked if I would join Dry Juice.

"Just dirty talk like super dirty not charming at all. Not the delicate kind of flirting or anything that you do with the ladies, Koujaku." I informed him and Mizuki is biting his lip. I could feel something hard must be Mizuki's stuff he uses for work or something. It feels a bit nice. "Ready, Mizuki?"

"....Alright..." Mizuki muttered and he sounded a bit nervous. It's just talking nothing else.

"Ah..Fuck me, Mizuki. I need your cock inside of me, please. Take me, ngh." I moaned lewdly, eyes half-lidded, lips parted, and Mizuki's cheeks turning a bright shade of red. I softly kissed him on the lips, but then was pulled off of his lap and looked up: Koujaku doesn't look happy at all. His eyes looking a bit off and I guess he felt uncomfortable with my words towards Mizuki. I was just teasing besides I told beforehand I felt like dirty talk, but nothing coming of it. 

"We are leaving now, Aoba." Koujaku stated firmly, voice tense, and he grabbed me by the arm. I giggled gleefully while drunkenly waving good bye to Mizuki.

"See you all later." Mizuki's voice sounded a bit strained. I feel so tired, drunk, dizzy, and ended up throwing up. Did I throw up on Koujaku? Shit. I am a horrible childhood friend. Bad. 

"Sorry....I am..such..a...pain.." I muttered and my eyes slowly starting to close giving into sleep. "You can leave if you want Koujaku....Wouldn't...blame...you..I..Bad..Friend.."

"Never, Aoba." Is what I heard before passing out in Koujaku's arms.  
\------  
To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dramatical Murder. This chapter is in Koujaku's Point of View.

Trying To Forget

By Waterrain  
\-------------  
It was hell watching Aoba being on Mizuki's lap, hugging him, head on his should, kissing his nose, kissing his cheeks, and my blood was boiling like crazy. I remained quiet for the most part trying to keep control of myself. I felt so jealous and my eyes kept on twitching.

However when Aoba moaned in a voice that should be declared illegal 'Ah..Fuck me, Mizuki. I need your cock inside of me, please. Take me, ngh.'...Fuck it. We are leaving. I can't take it anymore. I lifted Aoba off of Mizuki's lap and I can't blame Mizuki for being hard due to what Aoba was saying along with his squirming not to mention those kisses.

I want to punch Mizuki in the face. Not his fault, but still...I bite down harshly on my lip enough to make them bleed a bit. Aoba throws up on me and I sigh deeply to myself.

"Sorry." Aoba muttered and his eyes slowly starting to close. "You can leave if you want Koujaku....Wouldn't...blame...you..I..Bad..Friend.."

"Never, Aoba." I said firmly and he passes out in my arms. I carry him up in my arms, holding him tightly, and walking to his home. His expression looks blissful, soft breathing, and my heart clenches tightly.

I recall his words to Mizuki 'No way. He is a very dear, precious, and amazing childhood best friend that puts up with me. He loves the ladies a lot and well his fans would just slay me'.

I sigh softly and placed Aoba gently onto his bed. It is true I love ladies, but...to be honest. I'm in love with Aoba. I have always loved him ever since we were kids, but I had buried those feelings. Yet these feelings are resurfacing and still refuse to be killed off even after all these years....For these feelings of love are strong. These feelings which were sleeping have woken up.

"I don't feel like I am putting up with you, Aoba." I muttered quietly and wiped off his lips with my sleeve. I notice a bit of throw up on his shirt, I grabbed him a new shirt, took off the scarf, and swiftly changed his shirt out with my eyes closed. My cheeks slightly burning. We are both guys, but still..I see the hickies are still all over Aoba's neck. They are not as notiable, but I can still see them. I take a deep breath and slowly releasing it. I shouldn't be this upset about Aoba having those hickies from those guys...

Perhaps if I have more sex with the ladies these feelings of jealousy will go away, but I highly doubt it. Before there was no reason to be jealous for Aoba hadn't been playing around, but now... I laughed bitterly quietly and my heart felt like it was being squeezed. 

"Don't want to lose you, Koujaku." Aoba whispered in his sleep slowly and I stand up. 

"You won't ever lose me, Aoba." I said quietly before taking my leave of his bedroom. I don't mind that my outfit is dirty from Aoba throwing up on it and I clean it in the bathroom before leaving.  
\-----  
To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Dramatical Murder. This chapter is in Aoba's Point of View.

Trying To Forget

By Waterrain  
\-------------  
I woke up in my bed head throbbing and damn hang over. I groaned as I recalled the events from last night. For sure got to say "Sorry" to Mizuki and Koujaku. Well at least didn't say anything to Koujaku about my feelings so that's great. However did throw up on him and he carried me back home along with being kind enough to put me to bed.

I got up, gathered up some clothing, and going to clean myself up before heading out. It didn't too long. I walked out the door and started thinking about what to say to them. I was lost in lost. I ended up bumping into Virus and Trip. I should say sorry for leaving them behind so soon after they greeted me yesterday.

"Sorry about yesterday." I told them.

"It's alright, Aoba." Virus said politely.

"Yeah no need to say sorry, Aoba." Trip commented calmly while touching my lip with his index finger.

"Want to practice with us, Aoba?" They asked me. I thought for a moment: I should say sorry to Mizuki and Koujaku as soon as possible, but I did ditch Virus and Trip yesterday though.

"Yes." I told them. They smiled at me and walked to their place. The plan is to conuinte onward with the kisses. I agreed with their request of me taking off my shirt for 'There are many places that can be kissed'. I slowly take off my shirt and felt a bit shy for they were staring a lot or it felt a lot for I don't normally take off my clothing in-front of others.

Their place is cold and I shiver slightly. Virus and Trip are holding me up so my legs don't give out.

"It's okay to let your voice be heard, Aoba." Virus commented gently before kissing my cold nipple and warming it up with his lips. I gasp, cheeks burning, and breathing slightly irregular.

"Yeah, Aoba." Trip stated calmly before kissing my other cold nipple and warming it with his lips by kissing gently. Virus is to my right while Trip is to my left. Their kisses littering my entire chest, going from shoulder to my finger tips before going down to my stomach, and hips. I was breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. Virus and Trip undoing my jean. They kissed my thighs: I was moaning softly, cheeks flushed, hand over my eyes, and feeling so embarrassed I could almost die.

"Looks painful, Aoba." Virus said in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, Aoba." Trip commented while poking it with his index finger. 

"Want us to kiss it better, Aoba?" They asked me.

"No it's fine. I don't want you two to dirty your lips." I managed to say in-between moans.

"It's fine, Aoba." Virus said while chuckling quietly.

"We want to kiss it better, Aoba. We are your biggest fans." Virus and Trip said at the same time.

"Ah, okay." I gasped out and my underwear was pulled downward. This is embrassing, but feels so nice and I bit down on my lip. They were kissing it all over. My toes curling, lips bleeding from trying to hold back the moans, and once those moans escaped it was uncontrollable. It didn't take long for me to come so embarrassing and gah couldn't die.

"You are rather sensitive." Virus stated and I could only nod my head in agreement.

"Came so quick, Aoba." Trip said teasingly and a light chuckle coming from him. 

"Ah, sorry about that." I muttered.

"It's alright, Aoba. Let's try again, okay?" They asked me and I agreed. Changing location to a bedroom with a large bed. I sat down on the edge. I lost track of time. After kissing my length for a while they went back to kissing my thighs, knees, and ending at my toes which made me laugh slightly for it was ticklish. I laid down and they turned me over kissing my back trailing down all the way to my bottom spreading my cheeks apart.

"Ngh, It's dirty there." I gasped and they chuckle to themselves.

"It's fine, Aoba. We don't mind. Want us to conuine?" They asked me. I made a noise of agreement. Virus and Trip kissed my exposed hole several times. My moans slightly muffled for face down on the blankets. I came and they kissed it up. My legs trembling, heart racing, and breathing heavily. They kissed all the way down to the back of my toes.

"How did it feel, Aoba? Being kissed all over your body?" Virus asked while carefully twirling my hair with his fingers and Trip doing the same on the other side of me.

"Embarrassing that I could almost die." I whispered and glanced away from them. "However felt really great."

"Glad to hear that Aoba." Trip said calmly before kissing my hair.

"I want to make you two feel good too though..." I informed them and Virus kissed my hair.

"You are too sweet, Aoba." Virus whispered into my ear. "Feels good kissing you all over and hearing those moans of pleasure."

"We are your biggest fans, Aoba." They said at the same time.

"Doesn't seem fair though..." I muttered while pulling up my underwear and jeans.

"Well you can cover us with kisses later if it makes you feel better later, Aoba." Virus commented while smiling gently.

"Yeah later, Aoba." Trip stated and I nod my head. I shakily got up, grabbed my shirt, and put it on. They walked me to the door and I walked out of their place. Now to find Mizuki and Koujaku for I got to say 'Sorry' to them. I saw Koujaku with a group of women, I sigh softly, and about to walk away when he called out to me 'Hey, Aoba!'. I walked over and quietly said 'Sorry' for didn't want the women to hear otherwise all hell might break loose if they discovered I threw up on him. It wasn't on purpose I was very drunk and...

"It's okay, Aoba. Glad to see you are looking better." He told me and I smiled at him. Koujaku is such a kind, forgiving, handsome, charming, and amazing man. 

"Thanks and I'll be leaving. Have fun with the ladies, Koujaku." I commented although to be honest my heart hurts a bit like it's being squeezed when I said those words of have fun with the ladies. I forced that feeling down. "Anyway, I got to apologize to Mizuki for well..being all over him last night and hah hopefully he isn't too pissed off with me...."  
\-----------  
To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Dramatical Murder. This chapter is in Aoba's Point of View.

Trying To Forget

By Waterrain  
\-------------  
Mizuki was easy to find and he smiles faintly at me.

"You can be such a tease, Aoba." Mizuki commented while chuckling.

"I'm sorry." I told him and my cheeks burning in embarrassment. I was all over him last night.

"Ah, It's alright. Koujaku looked as if he wanted to punch me in the face though." Mizuki said bluntly while shrugging his shoulders and I blinked my eyes at him. "Oh, well."

"Hah more like wanting to punch me for being a pain not you, Mizuki." I commented while chuckling and Mizuki laughs faintly.

"As if, Aoba." Mizuki commented while pinching my cheeks. "He is pretty protective over you. Hmm worst he would do is like grab your nose or something."

"I do care about you, Mizuki. You are a great friend." I told him and he smiles at me.

"So what have you been up to lately?"

"....Well, Uh...Well don't tell, Koujaku...Okay...Think he would get pretty pissed off at me." I replied and Mizuki nods his head. "Been with Virus and Trip lately. The ones that I have been playing around with is them..They have been showing me stuff so I don't end up embarrassing myself or anything..Helps me forget a bit.."

"Ah, I see." Mizuki said to me.

"Yeah. So I haven't told Koujaku who them are.." I muttered and sighing deeply. "He really hates Virus and Trip."

"So what have they shown you?" He asked calmly.

"All kinds of kisses all over." I replied in a low voice and Mizuki nods his head. "Makes me feel a bit bad..You know being covered with kisses...and not doing the same. However I plan to though and stuff. Don't want to make an idiot of myself though. So, Uh...Mizuki...Would you mind..If..I..Uh..Gah.."

"I wouldn't mind at all, but just don't tell Koujaku for I think he might decide to fight me and don't want to have to fight a good friend. Not to mention don't want you to watch that either." Mizuki commented while touching my cheeks softly and looking into my eyes. "Let's go to a more private place, Aoba."

He gently holds my hand, I smiled faintly, and we walked to a private place. I'm pretty nervous and hopefully I'll do alright. Mizuki is an unbelievably kind friend. We sat on the bed and I kissed him on the lips after sitting on his lap facing towards his face. His hands gently tangling up my hair: A bit of pain, but yet pleasure. My arms around his shoulders and kissing him firmly on the lips. Our lips parting, his tongue going inside of my mouth, and our tongues danced together. It was fun.

"How was it?" I asked him and he looks at me.

"It was nice, Aoba." Mizuki said smoothly while smirking faintly.

"Hah, Just nice?" I asked teasing and kissed him again. His back going on the bed, my body on top, and placing several faint kisses on his neck.

"Fuck." He groans and his arms going down to my hips.

"Ah, ha, ha." I was laughing a bit while giving him hickies. "Going to make you wear a scarf, Mizuki."

"Hah, I am not ashamed. Would proudly wear these marks." Mizuki commented in-between heavy breathing.

"So shameless." I muttered, cheeks flushed, and he slaps my ass softly. "Ngh, Mizuki."

"Ah, hah. You liked that? How naughty, Aoba." Mizuki said teasingly and I puff out my cheeks at him.

"Saw Koujaku with some women." I said in a low voice, eyes glancing down, and sighing quietly. I try to forget, but sometimes it just comes into my mind and I hug Mizuki tightly.

"You sound sad, Aoba." Mizuki commented gently and I buried my head onto his chest. "It will be okay."

He rubs my back, my cries are muffled, and Mizuki hugging me back.

"I-I-I just want to forget and just move on...For no way would Koujaku ever want to be with me for I am a man not a woman...I have no chance at all...I want to forget, Mizuki." I sniffled while looking at Mizuki and tears falling down my cheeks. He sighs softly, wipes away my tears, and kissed my cheeks.

"I'll help you forget, okay." Mizuki whispered and we are laying on our sides. "Don't like seeing you look so sad. Hah, Want to join Dry Juice?"

I laughed a little bit about his offer of joining Dry Juice while telling him 'No, Don't want to join any teams' and he chuckles at my reply.

"Now how far do you want to go, Aoba? So I know the limits for don't want to push you into anything." Mizuki whispers into my ear and it tickles. I bit down on my lip.

"No cocks going in or anything." I muttered shyly. He kisses my nose and smiles.

"Would fingers be okay?" Mizuki asks me and I gape at him.

"Gah, Mizuki." I stuttered, my cheeks red, and he grins. "I..You..Gah..Jeez.."

"You are so damn cute, Aoba." He tells me.

"I am not cute." I said sulkily and he kisses my right ear. I slowly take off my shirt and he does the same although a bit quicker than me. I wonder how much experience Mizuki has doing this kind of thing? I heard Mizuki whistle, I glance at him, and he is laying on top of me.

"That Virus and Trip sure did litter you with a whole lot of hickies." Mizuki commented while staring at my upper body. My cheeks burning and I look away in embarrassment. "Although they missed a few little spots."

"No need to stare so much." I muttered and he laughs quietly.

"Ready, Aoba?" Mizuki asks me in a serious voice and I informed him 'Yes'.  
\-----  
To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Dramatical Murder. This chapter is in Mizuki's Point of View.

Trying To Forget

By Waterrain  
\------  
I agreed to help Aoba to forget. I'm a pretty bad friend. I feel a bit guilty for taking advatage, but Aoba is the one who wants to do this to forget his unrequited love for Koujaku. I kiss him on the lips, he kisses back, and I began feeling his nipples. I could feel the gasp and he clumsily began rubbing my nipples trying to copy me. It's cute and I kept myself from chuckling otherwise Aoba might get pissed off.

The kiss went from gentle to hard and harder. I could a bit of blood so I broke the kiss. Aoba was smiling and he licked his lips.

"Hah, Kissed too much or too hard." Aoba commented as he places his leg around my hips and my lips feel swollen. Aoba's lips were swollen too. I feel his sides while making my way to his shoulder and biting him a tiny bit enough to make a mark, but no blood and kissed the bite mark several times. Aoba's fingers twirling throughout my hair. His breath a bit uneven, fingers shaking, and I asked him if he was alright.

"It's fine." Aoba said as he moved his hands to my back and I felt his fingers slightly scratching my back. Hah almost like a kitty cat. I licked his nipples, he moans, I could tell he was trying to hold back his voice, and his fingers sinking in a bit deeper. I like a bit of pain to go with pleasure.

"It's alright to let your voice be heard." I said while tickling his sides.

"Too..embarrassing....Gah...Tickles." Aoba managed to say in-between laughs. I want this to be fun. I love his laughter and the sounds he makes from my touches. I ask before pulling his pants and underwear down. I touch between his legs, fondling his cock, and legs closing around my hand.

"M-M-Mizuki." Aoba's voice was stuttering, breathing heavily, and I tease him. Then a Coil started ringing it's not mine. Damn. Aoba answered his Coil and the caller is Koujaku.

"So how did it go with Mizuki?" He asked calmly. I move my hand away and slightly parted Aoba's legs. My head going downwards. Of course Aoba was distracted after all the one calling is Koujaku....

"He has forgiven me." Aoba replied and I kissed his tip causing him to gasp. Dangerous, but I'm a tiny bit jealous to be honest.

"Huh, Aoba? What's wrong?" His voice sounded concerned. I was littering Aoba's hard on with faint kisses and my hands caressing his thighs slightly roughly.

"I-I-I-I'm fine." Aoba stuttered a tiny bit and he coughs. "Just a little under the weather, but I'll be okay."

"Your grandma is worried about you. I'm over at your house." Koujaku told him.

"I'll be there in a bit. Make yourself at home like you typically do. Got to finish some stuff off." Aoba commented in a somewhat labored voice and he bit down on his lip while he came onto my lips. I kissed it up. I kiss his thigh and the see you later's were said. Call has ended.

Aoba looks pretty pissed off and I chuckled faintly. He flips me over, hands on my wrists, and his eyes glaring down into my eyes. Been quite a while since I have seen Aoba looking so angry.

"It couldn't wait until I was done talking." Aoba snapped and I sigh deeply for I had acted like a brat despite being older than him. "Seriously, It would have lasted about one little minute....but nope you had to...and made it so difficult talking..He was seriously worried..."

"Not to mention...embarrassing...Talking to Koujaku while you were.." Aoba's voice trailed off, cheeks flushed, and his grip is loose on my wrists.

"Kissing your cute cock and tasting the surprise." I said teasingly and he gets off of me. 

"Gah..Jeez...You..Ah.." Aoba was stuttering, looking so flushered, and he crosses his arms. "A-A-Anyway it isn't cute! I'll see you later, Mizuki."

Aoba pulls up his underwear, pants, and swiftly putting on his shirt along with a scarf. He is pretty fast at dressing himself.

"I'll make sure to return the favor." He told me in a serious voice and I smile faintly at him.

"I'll be waiting, Aoba." I commented calmly while touching his lips with my index finger. "Take care."

"Yeah. I can kick ass when I want to you know..." Aoba stated flatly and it is true that he is strong, but still I worry a little bit at times. Not as much as Koujaku.

"I know that. Heh, Your Fox's Heel Drop is killer." I told him and he laughs 'Such a weird name'. I grinned widely at him. Aoba walks out the door and I took care of my problem with great ease.  
\-----  
To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Dramatical Murder. This chapter is in Koujaku's Point of View.

Trying To Forget

By Waterrain  
\------  
I sighed deeply after ending the call with Aoba. Well it was a tiny lie for Aoba's Grandma wasn't too worried or anything to be honest. Aoba isn't good at lying. He isn't under the weather. More like...I shake my head and pinch my cheeks. Nope, Nope, Nope. Bad brain. Don't picture it. I pinch my cheeks harder and waiting in Aoba's bedroom.

For don't want to get in the way of Aoba's Grandma. I was more or less told to wait here by her. I lost track of time and then heard the door opening it was Aoba.

"Hey, Koujaku. Dinner is done." His voice sounded cheerful and I stood up noticing teeth marks on his lips.

"It's a bad habit biting your lips, Aoba." I commented causally and his cheeks turn a bright red.

"Well I don't want any weird sounds to come out." He muttered before walking swiftly away. I followed after him and forced my brain to not think any dirty thoughts. It was nice eating dinner with Aoba and his grandma. Relaxing. Feels nice and it is getting late.

"You can spend the night, Koujaku." Aoba informed me and before even thinking about it. I agreed to spend the night. I had to use the toilet and happened while Aoba was taking a shower.

"Sure come on in. I won't look or listen." Aoba's entire backside is littered with hickies, bite mark, and...My blood boils. I swiftly took care of my business and washed my hands before leaving the   
bathroom. It is time for sleep.

"...Aoba.."

"Hmm, Koujaku?"

"...Be careful..." I told him. I do not want Aoba getting hurt and he hasn't really talked about what is going on or anything. I worry about him a lot. He is almost always on my mind. I try my best to ignore, to kill, and forget this feeling of love for him. 

"I am careful. If I get into any trouble I'll let you know." Aoba told me and he hugs a pillow. "You have always been...my..h-h-hero. Heh, pretty embarrassing to say out loud."

"Why have you decided to play around recently?" A question which has been bothering me.

"...To forget.." Aoba muttered so softly I could barely hear. "Unrequited love..Best to forget..It hurts..so much.."

"Aoba." That was all I could say for couldn't think of anything. My blood feels so cold and numb. Who was his unrequited love? 

"Good night, Koujaku." Aoba said quietly and I do not know what to say. It was difficult sleeping.  
\-----  
To Be Continued


End file.
